World's longest mother daughter book club story
by JessandDarcy
Summary: Read to find out what the heck I am talking about.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: if you have written something about the MDBC, then listen  
>up. Even if you haven't, then this might interest you enough to<br>participate.  
>Here is my idea: pick what you think is the best chapter of any of<br>your stories, and send it in. You can do this for multiple stories of  
>yours. It might encourage people to read the whole story.<br>All entries should have your name in them so you can recieve credit.  
>There should be a title too. Example: we meet again by JessandDarcy<br>(hehe)  
>Let's make this the longest MDBC story ever!<br>All entries are accepted. Enter more than one chapyer if you want!  
>If you don't know how to send it or don't want to, then tell me the<br>name and chapter of your story and I'll take care of it.


	2. New Year's Eve remix by CJC1414

well hey guys! This is the official first chapter of the worlds longest mdbc story. This first one was written by CJC1414, a fabulous author whose stories you should all go read! Something tells me that some more stories by CJC1414 will be appearing here in the future... Enjoy, and please review stories that you think should be added on here! Thanks for reading! I love you guys! (and i bet CJC1414 does too!) ~JessandDarcy

Home for the Holidays

New Year's Eve Remix

**Jess**

It's been nearly a week since Darcy and I broke up. Darcy and I broke up last Tuesday because Emma sent an E-mail to Darcy saying:

Dear Darcy,

It's your sister Emma I know it's weird that I'm emailing you but I need to tell you something about Jess. Jess's Uncle Hans hired a guy named Jonas to keep Jess happy and safe while we were out skating. When I looked at them a couple of times I realized that Jonas likes Jess but I thought everything was okay because Jess had you. Then the next day I noticed that Jess was giving into his flirting and flirting back. I just thought that was just being nice like she does with Kevin Mullins but that was before Christmas Eve.

On Christmas Eve, they sang "Baby its cold outside" together and I finally realized that Jess might be falling for Jonas. But again I remembered how long she waited for you and how happy she is with you and I forgot about. But then when I was heading back to our cabin I heard Jess's voice coming close, and then I heard Jonas's. Jess was laughing at a corny joke that he had said. When I looked up the two of them, were kissing.

I know how painful it must be to hear this but I thought you should know. I never knew that Jess would do that I mean she's Jess. I am so sorry Darcy! I know how much you like Jess. It's just sad that you guys fit so well together but one little kiss can ruin everything.

Sorry again,

Your little sister,

Emma

I mean I guess I get why she had to tell Darcy but I mean she could've talked to me about it first! We could've gotten it all straightened out but instead I could be boyfriend-less on New Year's! Anyways I got texts from Darcy the day after he got the E-mail.

Darcy: JESS I GOT AN E-MAIL FROM EMMA SAYING THAT U KISSED SOMEONE ELSE IS THIS TRUE?

Jess: DARCY YES ITS TRUE BUT I DIDN'T KISS HIM HE KISSED ME!

Darcy: BUT YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME. WHO IS THIS JONAS GUY AND Y DID U NEED HIS "ASSISTANCE"?

Jess: I NEEDED HIS ASSISTANCE BECAUSE OF THE ACCIDENT THAT U CAUSED! REMEM THE ONE WHERE WE GO SLEDDING AND I BROKE MY LEG!

Darcy: JESS YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL BOUT THE ACCIDENT AND I TOLD YOU IM SORRY A MILLION TIMES! BESIDES ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT U NEEDED ASSISTANCE WITH MOUTH 2 MOUTH!

Jess: U THINK THAT ITS MY FAULT YOU BROKE MY LEG! IF U HADNT GONE ALL COMPETIVE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!

Darcy: FINE THEN I GUESS NOW WERE EVEN I BROKE UR LEG AND U BROKE UP OUR RELATIONSHIP!

Jess: DARCY I LUV U! Y DON'T U BELEAVE ME THAT HE KISSED ME AND IF EMMA HAD SEEN ALL OF IT SHE WOODV SEEN THAT I SMACKED HIM AND TOLD HIM BOUT U!

Darcy: JESS I DON'T BELEAVE U COS U DIDN'T BOTHER 2 TELL ME! JESS I THINK WE NEED 2 BRAKE UP.

Jess: DARCY I DON'T UNDERSTAND I LUV U! HOW COULD U DO THIS 2 ME?

Darcy: I THINK ITS THE RITE THING TO DO.

Jess: FINE!

That was last that I heard of him. I think he's avoiding me too because we've been home for a week and I haven't seen him once. Emma and I are kind of rocky levels so I always remind myself BFBB but I guess now counts as BFBBFEBWH2BMB best friends before best friend's ex-boyfriend who happens to be my brother. Emma told me that he's a wreck and I can tell that she's hinting that I am one too.

I just can't stop thinking about Darcy and his warm brown eyes, Emma tells me that are now blood shot red, and his light curly brown hair, Emma also tells me that its now very greasy, and his nice attitude , which Emma told me is now a moping, zombie attitude, I miss my Darcy!

I can't wait until tomorrow though because it's New Years Eve and we are all getting together. I made sure that Emma makes sure that he comes. I'm going to look really nice I'm to wear my hair curly and wear dress that's a fancy red silk with a black fur shawl and stilettos. I hope Darcy thinks I look pretty.

The next day flies by really fast and I find myself looking at myself in the mirror I look definitely HOT! I look perfect with my makeup done beautifully and my hair curly but not to curly. I look gorgeous I tell myself as I put on a final coat of lip gloss on, Darcy will die when I see him!

"Jessica Delaney you get down here this minute!" I hear my mother call. I take one last glance at the mirror then rush down stairs. My mother is standing there with my dad and brothers, my mom gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "You look so beautiful and I know Darcy will think so too! I love you no matter what!". Then she pulls away and we get into the truck the whole ride there I can't stop thinking of what Darcy will think of me. When we walk inside I see Darcy looking as handsome as ever has before.

Emma was right he does look really sad. His eyes are still red but not as bad as they could be. You can also tell that he just took a shower for the first time in a while because his hair is still wet. But his attitude isn't zombie like it's more like I'm happy to be alive. When he turns around he lights up like a Christmas tree like the one in the corner, the minute he smiles I melt and all the tears that have been bottled up just pour out.

I thought of how hurt I was when he said we needed to break up. I felt like a little kid crying in front of everyone. I couldn't see a thing because of all of the tears. I felt some strong arms carry me upstairs into the game room. I was overjoyed when I realized it was Darcy.

"Jess don't cry…Jessie I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you…how much I was hurting myself. Jess you are the most important thing in my life besides my family. Jess I should've known that since you've liked me for like 5 or 6 years that it would have hurt you the most and I would be just be feeling an ounce of how much you're hurting." Darcy said

"You're – just – saying – that – because – I'm – crying – in – front – of – you." I manage to say between gulps

"Jess I'm not just saying that because you're crying… I'm saying that because I love you! And I'd rather my arms and legs be broken then be without you! Jess you are the one for me! I can't live without you! I love you!" Darcy says

"I love you too." I say as we lean in

The minute our lips meet I feel like the last week is gone forever. I think to myself that a fire could start up behind us and we wouldn't notice. I almost laugh at the thought of when I was in 6th grade and I had a crush on Darcy Hawthorne. How I used to get all tongue tied when he was around and now he is mine.

When I pull out of our kiss I start to giggle. I love my Darcy! He grabs my hand and whispers in my ear "I will always love you!". And as we walk out of the game room hand in hand I feel a rush of love. He's mine and I'm his-nothing could be better.

**THE END**


	3. MDBC: Chapter 2 by Frenziedquill

Two in one day! GO ME! ok, this one is called Mother Daughter Book Club:Chapter 2 by frenziedquill. It is one of my personal favorites and if you haven't read it yet, I encourage you to. It's a real page turner, so to speak. Enjoy!~JessandDarcy

Diana

I hate the first day of school.

Not that that's anything unusual. I'm pretty sure no one counts down the days before we can bid summer good-bye and jump back into homework, tests, and getting up early.

But this year I'm especially dreading it. I'm starting middle school!

My parents told me there'd be nothing to worry about. "You'll love Walden," my mom had assured me this morning, smoothing out my jacket. "I remember going there when I was your age. There are so many people, the teachers are nice, and there's so much to do. Trust me, Di. You'll have a great time."

And for a little while, I believed her. But then I get on the bus, and that fleeting feeling of self-assuredness peels away like a wet leaf. One look at those seemingly endless rows of seats, almost all of which are occupied by rowdy kids or whispering cliques, and I seriously think about running back in the house and locking myself in my room for a month or so.

"Uh, Miss? We gotta keep going, hon," the bus driver says patiently. "Just grab a seat anywhere."

Easier said than done. I tentatively wade down the aisle, avoiding wadded-up paper and chewed gum. I scan fervently for an empty seat-something, it seems, that is far rarer in this bus than a clean one. Nearly every row is taken. I finally settle on a seat in the back next to Grace Tucci, who is too busy talking with her friend sitting in front of us to notice me.

We lurch forward, only stopping once more before we pull up in front of school.

"Everybody get off," the bus driver announces, somewhat like a train conductor, and we do. I take my time gathering up my backpack, trying to calm the violent butterflies knocking around in my stomach. I'm sweating so badly my glasses slip and threaten to fall off. I quickly shove them back up the bridge of my nose, which is a geeky move and I know it, but I'm too nervous to care. I make it off the bus just in time to nearly run over Alberta Knowlton, which is the worst thing I could possibly do.

"Watch where you're going!" she snaps, indignantly brushing off her designer jeans like I've spilled something on them. Her sapphire eyes flick menacingly over my outfit, searching for something to disapprove of.

"Couldn't grow out of that hat this summer, I see," she finally smirks, poking at my favorite orange beanie with a well-manicured finger. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I love that hat-I knitted it myself last year, and I hardly ever take it off.

"Leave me alone, Alberta," I mutter, which has no effect on her. She gives me a little superior smile and rushes off into the crowd of kids clamoring in the front hall.

Suddenly I hear my name being called, and I turn to see my best friend and cousin, Kate Hawthorne, fighting her way through a pack of basketball-toting seventh graders. I hurry over, grateful to finally have someone I know around.

"Where were you this morning?" I demand as we walk towards the office. "You weren't on the bus."

"Farm issues," Kate explains matter-of-factly. She shoves her auburn hair back in a ponytail and gives me a wry smile. "Butterbean chose this morning of all mornings to go into labor, and by the time she had given birth, it was so late that my mom had to drive me."

"Really?" Kate knows I love hearing about her farm. "What are you naming the baby?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kate replies, tapping her fingers idly along the wall. "But I'm thinking something sweet-like Butterbean, you know? And by the way, baby goats are called kids."

"Got it," I say as we line up at the registrar's desk. She hands us our schedules and we immediately compare. My heart sinks when Kate shows me hers. We only have Science and English together this year.

"Don't worry, Diana!" Kate says breezily as we make our way to homeroom. "You'll do fine. Just be yourself-it always works!"

Kate heads to her class then, leaving me alone to find a seat for homeroom. There aren't too many students here yet, but enough to figure out that this is going to be a long year. Alberta is sitting in the front row, chatting animatedly with her best friends/clones, Trixie and McKayla. She gives me a little smirk when I come in. I feel my heart freeze up in ice and drop down to the pit of my stomach. It lifts a little when I see that Amy Archer, my sort-of-friend, is in homeroom with me. Amy hasn't changed much since I last saw her. She's really tall for her age, with a creamy complexion and dark almond-shaped eyes. She's half-Chinese, so her hair is amazingly straight and silky. As usual she's wearing her mom's designs-her mom, by the way, is THE Megan Archer, the woman who designed "Gigi by Archer." It's one of the top fashion trends right now, and Amy's always wearing some of her mom's new ideas to gauge reactions. As always, they look stunning on her. At least I'll have someone to talk to, I think.

I think wrong. I wave her over, but she totally ignores me. Instead, she takes a seat in the middle row and stares straight ahead, her back rigid against the blue plastic chair.

Without warning, hot tears prick my eyes. What did I do wrong? I know Amy and I aren't best buddies, but we hang out sometimes. We even went to the Concord Summer Festival together this year. Now, she acts like I never existed!

The day just goes downhill after that. Kate and I don't get to be lab partners in Science-she's paired with McKayla, and I'm paired with Trevor Lyons, the "science geek" who has a not-so-secret crush on me. In English, I get in trouble for talking. And, to top it all off, I accidentally drop my World History book on the teacher's toe. Everyone laughs-except me. And the teacher.

By the end of the day, I'm a wreck. I limply follow Kate onto the bus and regale her with my tales of woe as we head to my house-it's our tradition that we always eat dinner at my house on the first day of school. My mom is an AMAZING cook.

When we get off, I immediately relax. The cheerful soft yellow of our house makes it always feel sunny, even if it is an unseasonably cold Concord fall day. Kate and I hurry up the front porch and I unlock the front door.

"Hi, Mom! We're-oof!" I start to say before nearly tripping over a huge pile of books stacked right in the middle of the hall. I pick up the first one: Sense and Sensibility. My mom's favorite.

"Of course," I murmur to myself, carefully piling the books to one side. Only my mother would leave a stack of classic Austen novels in the front entry hall for everyone to trip over.

My parents, by the way, are obsessed with books. All books-especially classics. My mom loves Jane Austen, and my dad loves Mark Twain and John Steinbeck. So it's no surprise that my mom is a writer. Yep, my mom is an actual author. She usually writes adult historical fiction, like her dad did, but last year she started a series for kids my age. It's actually really good-and I'm not just saying that because she's my mom. Also, my dad is the assistant editor for the Concord Daily newspaper. Both my parents are in love with anything that has to do with writing or reading. Which means a lot of books scattered around the house. We have bookshelves in the kitchen, the family room-we even have one in the bathroom. My mom said her family did the same thing when she was my age, but I don't believe her.

Don't get me wrong, I love reading too. I'm not a big fan of the classics, though. I prefer stuff with more action and mystery than flowery romance. But my mom always says don't worry, I'll grow out of it.

"In here, sweetie," she calls from the kitchen. The wonderful, chocolatey aroma of brownies drifts lazily into the hallway.

Sure enough, my mom is baking when we come in. "Hi, girls!" she exclaims, giving us each a hug and a brownie. "A little first-day-of-school treat," she says, wiping her floury hands on her pink apron-the really old one that say Pies & Prejudice across the chest. I'm surprised it still fits.

"It's a new recipe I'm trying," she continues, putting the mixing bowl in the sink and moving a copy of East of Eden out of the range of brownie batter. "Tell me what you think."

I close my eyes-always a must when I'm trying Mom's new recipes-and sink my teeth into it. It's still warm and slightly soft, flaky around the edges and exploding with chocolate chips.

"Delicious, Mrs. Chadwick," Kate mumbles, wiping crumbs off her chin and giving her a grin, brownie hunks wedged into her braces. Mom smiles back and starts unloading the rest of the brownies onto the cooling rack.

"Glad you like them. Now, run along. Dinner's at six. Oh, and your father called," she pauses, looking right at me. "He's coming home early tonight. He wants to hear all about your first day of school."

"Really?" Dad leaves for work in the afternoons most of the time, and doesn't get home until 7 or 7:30. It's always special when he comes home early.

We leave Mom to her baking and head to my room. "Where's your brother?" Kate asks, glancing at his bedroom as we pass by. I roll my eyes. "Baseball. Where else?" My brother is in 8th grade and lives and breathes Baseball. He's the star pitcher and took his team to State Finals last year-and he won't let anyone forget it, either.

We talk about school for awhile, filling each other in about classmates, weird teachers, and the toughest assignments. We both can agree that 6th grade is not going to be much fun. Then I tell her about Amy and she frowns.

"Amy Archer? Are you sure?" she asks, fiddling with her earring. I nod. "Absolutely. I waved to her and saved her a seat and everything, but she totally ignored me. It was like I was invisible or something."

"And Alberta? Was she-"

"All over her," I confirmed, nodding grimly. "Alberta and her backup were gushing about Amy's clothes as usual, but for once Amy didn't seem to want to talk to even them."

"She's probably getting stuck up or something," Kate says darkly. "I hope not," I mumble, playing with the laces on my Converse. Amy's not my best friend in the world, but she's the only girl in my class that I am close to. How can I survive 6th grade without her?

A little later my dad comes home with Adam, my brother, and we all sit down for dinner. My mom has really outdone herself-she made roast chicken with stuffing, homemade rolls, and caesar salad, my all-time favorite. We all stuff our faces.

"So how was school today, you two? I mean-you three. Sorry, Kate," My dad smiles apologetically.

"Great!" Adam pipes up. "Coach is putting me in first rotation on Saturday. He says that the team depends on me this year a lot more. Plus, we have a chance of going all the way to Little League nationals this year if we step up our game." He glances at Dad and grins sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, and I got some really good classes. I got a really nice English teacher this year. She's new."

"How about you, Diana?" Dad asks me next. "How was your day."

"Oh, you know...the usual," I reply quickly, filling my mouth with chicken.

Mom shifts in her seat. "Well, seeing as this is your first day at Walden, I'm not sure what the usual is. What is the usual, dear?"

"We didn't make the same classes," Kate pipes up. I swallow hard and nod. "I'm in a class with Amy Archer this year," I offer. Mom's brow furrows. "Amy Archer...? Oh, yes, Megan's daughter. Well, that should be nice, won't it? She's such a sweet girl."

Kate and I don't say anything.

"I have to say, I haven't seen Megan for the longest time. I keep meaning to call her, but she's always so busy-you know, with her fashion line and everything," Mom continues, eyeing Kate and me strangely.

"Well, then, thank goodness you decided to bring this up," Dad replies, patting her hand affectionately. "I thought it was a marvelous idea from the start, and everyone else thought it was great, too, so-"

"What was a great idea?" I ask suspiciously. Mom's grinning from ear to ear now. Uh-oh. the last time I saw her this happy was when we went on that walking tour of Historic Concord that took 6 hours. Trust me-not fun.

"Well, girls-you, too, Kate," Mom says, her eyes dancing behind her wire-framed glasses. My dad says writers who wear glasses look even more distinguished. I just think they make her look pretty.

"A few other mothers and I were talking, and we decided-well, do you remember that book club that I was in when I was your age? The Mother-Daughter Book Club?"

"Yes..." Suddenly I know what's coming and I'm not sure I like it.

"Well, we thought it would be an excellent idea to restart it! It's the Mother-Daughter Book Club, Chapter Two! Isn't it exciting?"

"Umm..." I glance over at Kate, whose face is impassive. Adam's smirking to himself into his plate of chicken. Dad looks like it's the greatest idea since eBooks.

I think it's the worst thing that's happened all day.

And a lot of bad things happened today.


	4. Miss blue eyes by MEEEEEE

Three in one day. What is this? Christmas come early? This is called Miss Blue eyes, written by the ever fabulous, talented, awesome, inspiring, wonderful, extremely excellent,... ME! (Don't I think highly of myself?) Thinking back on it, I wrote this a long time ago. Way back in the dizzay. I wanted to thank theoneyouneversuspected, formerly kgorange, for reviewing that I add this. I love you darling! (Did you know she was my first ever reviewer besides myself before I figured out how to reply to reviews properly?) Go read her stories! They are fabulous! Thank you for reading this and review ideas for stories to add that happen to be your favorite! (or not... you could hate them...) Enjoy!~JessandDarcy

a/n: another one shot about Jess and Darcy. Thanks to kgorange for adding me as a favorite author!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

No one's POV

They were in a meadow, laughing and playing. She smiled at him. He  
>smiled at her. The girl tagged his arm and took off running. He caught<br>up to her quickly. The boy picked her up and spun her around. They  
>fell back into the grass. He whispered in her ear "Nice try, miss blue<br>eyes."  
>That was what he called her. He said it was the perfect name for the<br>perfect girl. Every time he said that, she blushed. She didn't think  
>she was perfect, but he did.<br>He loved his 'miss blue eyes'

A/n: sorry it's so short. Whatever I write next will be longer, I  
>promise.<p> 


	5. Jess and Darcy songfic by MiggieMoo2014

4 in a row, I'm on a roll! Here is a Jess and Darcy songfic by MiggieMoo2014, a fabulous writer, one of my favorites! Has anyone noticed that I say fabulous a lot? Anyway, go read some (fabulous) stories by MiggieMoo2014, especially Follow Your Heart. Please review stories that I should add on here, or I might be forced to go digging through the MDBC archive for stories I deem worthy of my approval. Doesn't that sound like an awful amount of work? You guys wouldn't make me go through that would you? Hey- I'll make you guys do it instead! Be off, slaves, and find me good stories! I'm sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was too busy feeling guilty and writing the next chapter of surprise, which has been updated, and you should go read it. Or not. Probably not. I wouldn't recommend it personally. Enjoy! ~JessandDarcy

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_

_**In the sky, the pretty lights**_

They were two years apart. He was her best friend's older brother. That never stopped her from crushing on him. She loved his eyes that shined like the stars.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

Their parents were friends too. When they would see the two playing with Emma, Michael and Nick would comment on how Jess was always the princess in trouble and Darcy was the prince coming to save her. They would joke and say that the two would date when they were older, while Shannon and Phoebe just rolled their eyes.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

The older they got the more they started to hang out. On time they were all hanging out in Dylan and  
>Ryan's tree house and he told her he was going to beat Jess up. He never did in the end.<p>

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids, you and I...**_

_**Oh my my my my**_

They would play truth or dare and Jess dared Darcy to kiss her. He leaned in to and she ran down the street. They only knew the world of the two blocks they lived on. They were just kids and young and free… no worries at all.

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_

_**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_

_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh my my my...**_

It was no surprise to their friends when Jess and Darcy finally got together. They all really saw it coming. Nick and Michael never thought that their suspicions came true. The only people who couldn't believe it more than their dads were Jess and Darcy themselves. Darcy never thought he'd see Jess as anything more than Emma's best friend but then when they were in England everything changed. Jess always liked Darcy and never thought he would like her.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**_

_**You stayed outside till the morning light**_

_**Oh my my my my**_

Jess and Darcy were an amazing couple, they were wild and restless, young and in love. They would drive in his pick up in the back woods of Half Moon Farm. They would drive and drive. He would try and scare her witless by drive up to 100 all of a sudden which would make her scream and then grab on to him until she started to laugh.

One night he said something about them not having time for each other and it being her fault. It was his though. With all his sports and other things they never saw each other. She got out of the truck and ran home. He drove his truck back slowly and when he got there she slammed the door in his face and when he climbed the wall to her room , she pushed him so he almost feel off and then shut her window, locked it and pulled her curtains closed. When she woke up the next morning she opened the curtains and found him standing there on her secret balcony holding a flower he had gotten from her favorite flower bush ion her mom's garden… she forgave him.

_**A few years had gone and come around**_

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

_**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

Years later after high school and college they were at Pies and Prejudice after closing for their anniversary. They had dinner he made and they ate their favorite desserts from the bakery/ teashop. Afterward they walked to the gazebo in the middle of town and he looked at her with love in his warm chocolate brown eyes and proposed to her. .. she said yes and they stayed there all night just being with each other.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

_**You said I do and I did too**_

_**Take me home where we met so many years before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**_

_**After all this time, you and I**_

The wedding was wonderful. Darcy couldn't keep his eyes off of Jess. She looked amazing. The night was so much fun. Jess and Darcy lived in the hired hands house for a couple years until they wanted more space… they found a cute little two story house in town, still in Concord. They couldn't bear to leave it. Soon they had two beautiful baby girls. Darcy adored them they looked just like Jess.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**_

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**_

_**In the sky, oh my my my...**_

Soon they grew old together and they were still just as in love as the day they first went out. She was still the one that made his eyes shine like the stars and gave them the look she loved. He was still the one who would tug her long braid lovingly… just like when they were six and eight.


End file.
